Shadows and Thieves
by Aria Snow
Summary: A story of compassion, a story of a forbidden love; Conni is a young Gerudo kitten on her her mission ceremony. Aron is a Sheikah kitten training to be a healer. But none of them counted on fate; A SOT/Time's Melody short story.
1. Chapter 1

**Shadows & Thieves(Time's Melody/Souls of Twilight)**

_How can I love a Shiekah?_

_That's something even I don't know, honestly. _

_All I do know is, it just happened._

_I can remember it so clearly; the day I first met Aron was back when I was only six moons old. I was still only a clumsy lil' Purple ranking Gerudo back when Ganondorf ruled my tribe with an iron grip. It happened on the day of my Color Ceremony, when Hyrule was still unstable and at war. This is my story; the story of how a thief fell for a shadow...._

"Are you sure you can do this, Conni?"

I looked over at my twin sister, Nabooru with an annoyed grimace. Why did she always have to worry about me so much! "I'll be fine Nabs, I'm not a weak little kitten anymore. I can handle this Coming of Age mission---my Color Ceremony---alone. You're already already in training to be a Pink."I spat, red tabby tail lashing. _"Why can't she stop babying me!"_I thought bitterly.

I grab my purple leg guards and slip them on along with my battle Gerudo jewelery. My mission was to steal something called the Lens of Truth from the Sheikah Clan's underground catacombs. I wasn't scared...ok, maybe a little. But I wanted so bad to be promoted to Red, and then Green. I certianly had the brains to be a tacticion. Or at least that's what the elders say.

"Fine. I can see nothing I say is goin' to change your mind you rash and pig-headed fool!"chuckled the young flame-point as she ruffled her sister's head fur.

"Hey!"I laughed, quickly pinning my sister to the ground.

The two of us have always been terrible close. The only difference is that I grew up with our father till I was three moons old and was then brought back to the fortress by one of the Reds. I was only still a small thing, a pitiful runt Ganondorf called me. But I'd show him and the entire tribe! I'll get the desired item and then some! I give a smug grin at my sister as I slipped the brown bag over my shoulder, packed with supplies for healing and other things of importance. Once we reached the exit I bid my farewell to my sister, ignoring the jives and bitter stares and leers shot at me.

So what if I grew up most of my life outside of the desert?

It didn't make me any weaker then they were.

It just made me more aware of the world and the war that was going on right now.

I slowly made my way through the dusty, rusty red dunes of the desert that was our tribe's territory. I made the choice to travel at night due to it being dry-leaf, which meant the sun was not even fit for a Gerudo once sunhigh hit. It takes me three days to finally near the border.

That was when I first met him.

I found a shaggy furred green tom cat with brown fore paws lying colpased on the sand. His shawl was still covering half his face, leaving only the eyes and top of his head visible. He looked like he was no older then me; only six moons old. And I could see a necklace graced his neck and on it was the famous Crest Shadows' Tear---aka, the Shiekah Crest. At first I start turning to continue for Kakakiro Village but the pitiful sound the boy makes causes my ears to perk up and back down out of interest and shock.

So, I raced over.

I know the first law of our tribe's code, I'm no fool.

It was forbidden for me to help a Shiekah.

_"Ganondorf is going to have my head for this!"_I thought in frustration. I slowly move over and crouch down beside the Shiekah and sniffed him over to check for where the blood-scent was coming from. I tracked it down to a injury to his back leg and eyes. I gingerly look around to make sure none of my _sisters _were on patrol. Once I knew the coast was clear I slipped my body under him and tried my best to adjust him on my back.

"Ok, that's done. Now where's the closest place where I can hide him?"I mewed to myself, as well as thinking out loud.

I then remember there is an area near by in Hyrule Field, which causes a sly grin to enter my face. I broke into a steady run into the horizion and I soon spot the small cave I was looking for. It was damp and cool and cramped, but it was the best I could do. I crouch down and let the tom slide off my back. I then took off my bag and set it down against the wall.

I then spot something had fallen out of a blue bag he had had around his shoulder and move over to take a quicker look. It looked like a tail brace with the symbol of this apprentice's clan and it had the Shiekah Clan's colors; blue, red, and white. I prod the back of my mind as I picked it up with my slender, snaking tail and held it to my face. _"Hey! This is the item I was looking for! But what's he doin' with it?"_

I decide to tuck the Lens of Truth into my bag and I then took out a small brown pouch which contained my healing had taught me a lil' bit of healing when I was still tiny and frail. I then pulled off his shawl and what I see causes my face to flush, sending my heart racing. Why was I feeling so hot and lighted headed all of a sudden?

I could see the green fur that covered his face was as sleek as untarnished steel and his face showed a heavy air of defiance and bravery. To me it even looked...arrogent or cocky. I quickly slap my face to try and snap out of it as I groom the blood off of his slashed eyes and leg. I then let out a startled yelp at noticing he has awoken, a hostile snarl as he tried to lash out at me. But I jump back just as his claws grazed my cheek.

"Back off _Gerudo_!"hissed the tom.

"Oh, now aren't you the greatful one. I could have just left for the crowfood-eaters, Sheikah. But no, I had to be lil' miss goodie two paws and save your sorry little hide from the tyranny of dry-leaf!"I hissed in a bitter retort.

My heart is racing even harder now, butterflies doing their little dance in my stomach. Face is blushing so red I sware it is showing right through my red tabby-point face! I lock my eyes onto the Shiekah tom's cobalt blue eyes and my ears droop timidly. His eyes were so deep, a deep abyss of endless blue shadows. It was so strange seeing a Shiekah with blue eyes. _"I thought Shiekahs were suppose to have orange eyes...."_I thought. But I'm snapped out of it as I hear the Shiekah let out a pain-stricken cry, violently shutting his eyes and falling back to the ground.

I race over as he lay there, one paw covering tightly shut eyes.

"Hey...a-are you alright, Shiekah? What happened?"I mewed gently.

"Do I...look o-okay, to....you! I was...ambushed."hissed the tom between clenched fangs.

"Well sorry, mister positive!"I hissed right back, sarcasm lacing my tone of voice.

I can see he has an amused grin on his maw as I help him back up and help him lie back down on the cave floor. I then started applying some herbs poutlice to his eyes and leg. By the relieved sigh he gave I could tell he felt good, even if he kept up his emotionless facade the best he could right now. I then grabbed some banadages from the kit and wrapped some around his leg and eyes, keeping a firm grip with my fangs on the roll and then cutting it clean off with my talon like claws. I then placed it back in my pouch.

"There. How does that feel, Sheikah?"I asked, cleaning my paws in a near by puddle.

"Better, thank you. Um...my name is Aron Night."he mewed, blushing a little bit. He hadn't gotten a good look but this she-cat's eyes...oh, her beautiful blue eyes that were like a vast sea of sand dunes. But now he was as blind as a keese thanks to that blasted lizard of a monster!

"My name is Conni, Conni of the Purple but soon to be Conni of the Red."I purred, lashing my tail in a smug, playful manner.

That was when it all began for me.

_How could I love a Gerudo like Conni, you ask?_

_Funny, very funny!_

_I was a victim of cupid's arrow, I'll tell you that much. _

_I fell in love with her the moment I saw that delicate frame and don't even get me started on her eyes! Those eyes, it was like I had lost myself to a angel's embrace that had saved me from the savagery of the desert. This my story, the story of Conni and I's forbidden love; the love of a shadow to a thief...._

Conni constantly visited me, sneaking out of the fortress to tend to my injuries. Conni was rough around the edges but she was so sweet and funny. I don't see why they taught us that Gerudos were savage mongrols. She was so kind and gentle to me.

"Hey, Aron!"

I lift my head towards the sound of the Red's voice, a small smile on my face. I can't see her because of the dressings that cover my eyes. But I can smell her scent---she smells like the wind, wild and free---and hear her clear enough.

"Hey, Con, you didn't get caught didja?"I asked.

"Nope! But my twin sister, Nabooru is getting supicious of me because I've slacked off on my training."I heard Conni giggle, tossing a dune mouse at me.

I give a shrug and quickly eat the mouse. But a few times I almost bit my paw!

I can hear her giggling at this, and it warms my heart dramaticly. I could also hear her walking over to me.

"Alright, lets check out those wounds on your eyes, Aron."I give a nod at her words, kicking the mouse with my good leg out of the den.

I wait patiently as Conni took off my bandages and I gingerly open my eyes. They don't hurt anymore, but the light sure did and I wince from the impack of it. I open my eyes a second time but with more care this time. Everything is still fuzzy and out of focus but they soon clear and I gasp at what I see. I could see the Gerudo for the first time!

And boy, was she pretty!

Her fur was short, sleek, and silky and was of a creamy white shade. Her face, paws, and tail were graced with rose red tabby-point markings. Her frame was fragile looking and her body was lean, carrying a delicate built. Her tail was long and snaking. Her body was graced with different arays of Gerudo style battle jewelery and her legs had leg-guards; rimmed with gold and the middle made of ruby red metal. And her eyes, they were what caught me off guard and sealed the deal of my thumping heart. Her eyes were the most brilliant shade of blue and were so deep, a deep abyss of desert dunes.

"Conni!"

Conni and I both snap our eyes towards the sight of a flame-point Gerudo with pink leg-guards.

"Oh snap!"I heard Conni squeak in fear.

"Friend of your's, Con?"I asked, an emotionless expression and tone to my being.

I watched as the Gerudo lashed out at me and I brace myself for the worst....but it never came. I gasp at seeing Conni had pinned the other Gerudo to the cave wall, fangs bared and all the feriousity of Powerstar seemed to be there. I can only blink as I gape at the sight.

"C-Conni! W-why?"chirped Nabooru, clearly confused and shocked.

"Becau-because..."stuttered Conni, growling through clenched fangs and dangerously close to make a death bite if she wished it.

"Well?"hissed Nabooru, tail lashing as her ears lay flat and glared at Aron.

"Because...I-I love him, twin sister! I. Love. Him. Do I have to spell it out to you?"I hear her snarled.

This quickly causes me to heave myself to my paws and I can see I still have a mild limp even after all these moons. "You heard her. You have no right trying to stop us....even more so sense I feel the same way she does. She saved my life moons ago, I oah my life to Conni."I mewed coldly, but affection shined when I saw Conni's shocked and over joyed expression. I then give a defiant, smug look at the Pink ranking Gerudo named Nabooru. And by the defeated sigh I can see we won this fight and Conni lets Nabooru down.

"Fine, you win Conni. But you do realize you are breaking our tribe code, just by being with him right?"sighed Nabooru as she headed to the cave's exit.

"Yes. And I don't care, but you better not tell a soul. That stupid power hungry tom will end up making you kinless....and being apart for so long was bad enough."mewled Conni, tail lashing.

"Conni, you bull-headed idiot. I won't tell anybody, but that is it."I watched as Nabooru left the den, clearly still fuming.

I could tell that Conni's twin sister didn't trust me, and I don't blame her sense we're at war.

_It was sense then Conni and I's struggles began._

I constantly snuck out to see Conni in Hyrule Field under the quiet of the night, our love and passion instencifying as we grew but Nabooru kept telling me to back off...same for my aunt, Impa as well. This kept up till I was a full fledge Shiekah and had my Right of Passage Ceremony. I didn't see Conni again till late leaf-bare in the middle of a snow storm.

I was standing in the front line and I could instantly spot Nabooru and Conni standing side by side. But I could also see the hurt and anxiety in her beautiful eyes. And truth be told I'm feeling just as anxious. _"I don't want to fight you, Con...let alone your sisters."_I thought with a heavy heart. But before long the war cry was given off and I charge into the fray.

I am truly astounded at seeing just of deadly and graceful these Gerudo she-cats can move!

It is hard enough to dodge their wild and unpredictable strikes.

But through all this I can only focus on my precious Conni who is---my eyes instantly turn wide in fright as I see my aunt is fight Conni. But the distraction gives my enemy the chance to rake their claws clean across my back, causing me to wail. And this caused Conni to look my way with fright and a fiery rage. But this gave my aunt the time to strike, delivering a devistating wound to her flank and legs with her kunai and claws. I know already that that kunai was poisoned with deathberry juice.

"Conni!"I yowl as the wind threatened to blow me over.

Without thinking I kick my enemy aside and charged at my aunt, quickly getting in between her and stopping Impa's own kunai with my own claws. And this caused a shocked and baffled expression to appear on my black furred aunt's face. Unlike me, Impa has short black fur and stubby tail and her eyes are an intense shade of orange. I can see my reflection in her eyes...the dangerous look of a tom protecting his mate. And Impa is even more confused by this, too speachless for words.

"You will not lay a claw on her!"I snarled, a dangerous edge to my voice.

I glance over for a moment and can see Conni is just barely standing; defiant, proud, andfiery as ever. Even with the wounds she bore.

"What are you doing, Aron! Have you lost your sanity? She's the enemy!"hissed Impa.

"She's my mate! She's my best friend, Impa! I will sooner meet Hyrule's creators before I let a single hair be harmed on her head!"I declared and unsheathed my back paws and gave a vicious kick to my own kin, sending her flying and knocking her out cold.

"Conni, are you alright?"I chirped, tossing my dagger to the side.

I look as Conni tries to reply but begins to topple over. I waste no time in catching her, my eyes wide with worry and fright. And soon spot Nabooru---bloody and looking a little tired. And clearly she has spotted me too and is horrified at seeing Conni's beaten and broken shape on my back. I give a hasty nod and Nabooru follows after me.

Thank the Golden Leaders that both our clan and tribe are too roun' up in the fight.

I stop once we are safely inside the heart of Faron Woods and came to rest inside a cave within the cliff face. Nabooru had managed to keep up quite well considering how fast I'm able to move through the trees...even with Conni on my back. _"Hang in there Conni, show me that Gerudo's fire you always keep talking about."_I thought as I lay her down.

"What in the world happened to my sister, Aron!"snarled the Gerudo leader.

I simply blink, "Oh, so you do know my name, Nabooru. Nice to see you know after all these seasons."

"Oh, shut up!"huffed the two year old Elite rank Gerudo.

I quickly take off Conni's green leg-guards, the very things that marked her as a Green---a Gerudo tacticion---and kicked them to the side along with the varying jewelery that graced her body. Minus her earrings of course.

"What on earth are you doing?"I hear Nabooru's desperate voice.

"What does it look like? We need to heal her wounds. But I need to deal with the deathberry poison that is racing through her body."I snapped, clearly loosing my patience.

But, then again, I'm also injured and no better off. And by the look on Nabooru's face she wastes no time getting to work while I go find me some herbs. Luckily I do and return quickly with the mallow, juniper, and burdock that I found. I know this poison works fast.

"Will this due?"I asked.

"Yes, it should. Thanks."mewed Nabooru.

I watch with impatience as the former Pink did her work. And by the looks of things she was just as skilled off the battle field as on it in battle. It takes awhile but Conni is soon patched up and Nabooru moves onto me after finding the wild garlic that grew just a few paces outside. And once that was done she untrust her to me. My guess is she was returning to her tribe to fight. _"Conni...you saved me, my little hero soit is my turn now."_I thought as I gently stroked her head. I glance outside at the howling blizzard. It would be awhile, but at least the storm was in my favor for it would cover the tracks and blood and wash away our scents.

I stayed beside my love's side, treating her wounds and battled to defeat that poison in her system. What amazed me is that Conni could with stand this. But it was clear she was in a lot of pain. Like the stubborn tom I am though, I stayed with her and only left when I needed to. This pattern kept up for the next few weeks until she finally awoke.

_It was then and there we made that promise._

"...Conni, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Arry."

I have never been so scared and nervous in my life, "W-would, um---would you be my mate?"

By the overjoyed shriek she gave I can't help but let go of my emotionless facade and happily pull her into my embrace...carefully.

We had our Mate Ceremony not long after the treaties between Hyrule and the Zoras were set.

Little did I know I'd father a son that was the that the soul of the first champion Couragestar picked.

That my child would become a living legend.

That Conni and I would father the Hero himself....

_This was our story, and each time Conni and I look back we have no regrets._

_"No regrets at all."_


	2. Important Message

A/N:

This is Psudocode_Samurai's message. Please spread the message, message the Admins in support of a MA rating and such. Email Support fanfiction which you can find by clicking help in the up right corner.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit  
reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang

IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
Darth Drafter  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra  
Lost my shoe in Sheol  
ToyHaunter  
Hiyami  
PuckReathof  
demonsinger  
konomu-Imout  
LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY  
yuseiko-chan  
Elvira-baba  
Icecce  
iampieman  
Ultimabloodblade  
Gintoki  
kumar9900  
DemonAngel of Ice  
dragon-cloud16  
Harute Haptism  
the green ace of clubs  
Assassin King of Masyaf  
Flame-Fist-Ace  
Lucifer's Remnants  
Story Reader 97  
kniznik  
NARUHAREM FOREVA  
NHunter  
Angry Hamster  
Kouken Tenshi  
Yume Saint-Clair  
Oo-chan  
jojo(non inscrit)  
gaia (pas inscrit)  
Estelle Uzumaki  
Melana76  
onarluca  
Xanara  
odvie  
archiemouse  
Fenrir the vicious  
taj14  
c i am a dragon  
God Emperor Of GAR-halla  
Warrior of Olympus  
Xxfreefallangelxx  
BituMAN  
shadowcub  
acepro Evolution  
ScorpinokXV  
Hunter200007  
kyo anime  
Nysk  
Killeraction49  
Storylover213  
arya19  
irvanthedamned  
Kiranos  
KingKidBadAss  
nimb09  
Paladeus  
Orange-Fuzz-Ball  
Kakkyou no Yami  
Burning Truth  
DrunkManSquakin  
cabel1972  
dynomike88  
Tolotos  
Hansi Rahl  
Rekmond  
Farmer Kyle  
You-Lack-BadAssery  
Silverscale  
Cloud75JC  
GunnerRyuu  
Kurogane7  
Raja-Ulat  
DragonMasterFlex  
Saphire Quill  
shadowzefover5  
Highvalour  
Rinoti  
2ndsly  
guardianmaster4  
Godlykiller2  
munesanzune  
DarkghostX  
w1p  
Lord Arkan  
Xahn777  
T3Ko  
Dragon Man 180  
Alia-Jevs  
Fayneir  
Ookami Ousama  
Asdfth12  
Burning Lights  
EternalBlizzardOfSwords66  
eltigre221  
Jarjaxle  
HinaGuy749  
Great Vampire-Shinso  
Harute Haptism  
Oxyxoon  
high lord mage  
FatalCrimsonScion  
Starfire99  
Doombreed  
AdamantiumTP  
NightInk  
Wrathkal  
Firedamaged  
God Emperor of GAR-halla  
xArtehx  
Kapola Nuva  
HunterAzrael  
anime-death-angel  
sabery  
Bahamutzero94  
Soul Painted Black  
Infinite Freedome  
Rodneysao  
Shatsuka  
jm1681  
Ookami88  
Akira Strider  
empresskitsune  
KitsuneGirl021  
KagomeGirl021  
Joey Blaq  
Nex Caedes  
Billy Buyo  
lite spirit  
CelticReaper  
fullhouses  
Felur  
TitaniumWyvern  
NeonZangetsu  
LargerSnowdevil  
I'm Yu  
Define Incompetent  
Caw-Raven  
BackwardsHazard  
lord Martiya  
Umashido  
pokemoncosmoking  
sjghostwriter18  
scout360pyro  
taintedloki  
MtSarx  
kumar9900  
TehIrishBrony  
Uzumaki Crossover  
Etsukazu no Kitsune  
Ranger-kit  
rts515  
Soulblazer87  
Kamigawa Nagamaki  
F Archer  
us4gi-ch4n  
Shirabaka Tenji  
Spear-of-the-doomed  
Painsake  
Ben1987  
Spartan Ninja  
dante5986  
Victoriousvillian  
Sage of Eyes  
Boomerbambam  
YosoNoAkuma  
Megaman88  
Angry Hamster  
Warden of the Runes  
Kiyoi  
Silverstonedragon  
Akane Mosoa  
Cryofthewolf  
Culebra del Sol  
HouseMD93  
Doc. K-9  
dracon867  
Moka Mcdowell  
VGZ  
Oirarana  
Nightmares Around Winter  
chuck17  
Son Of A Wolf  
Daniel Lynx  
Sibjisibdi  
sleepwhenyourdead1989  
BackwardsHazard  
Hunter200007  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
Zen Rinnegan  
Duochanfan  
alice the noble  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
BRD man  
nano101  
ShotgunWilly  
EternalKnight219  
deadak  
Idiote  
AkumaKami64  
loki0191  
konoha's Nightmare  
zrodethwing  
ursineus  
KamenRiderNexus  
neko-hikage-chan  
Project Slepnir  
Narora Senoku  
spider79  
ZloGlaZ  
Erebus of the Banat  
belnonm  
Tristan Blackheart  
Xefix  
dbzsotrum9  
Nanna00  
kired-reader  
Kingswriter  
hollyshortfowl  
ChaosRaptorEye  
The Infamous Man  
Vampchick2010  
THE Dark Dragen  
26-Lord-Pain  
Vail Ryuketsu  
darkmatter13  
forbiddenfruitunloved  
lostandthedamned  
EmperialGem21  
Chiyo Asakura  
SnakeHead85  
Zediir  
OccultAura  
ZeroZangetsu  
will1by2  
Taullinis  
dregus  
rst64lc  
Leaf Ranger  
Meowpuppy  
Sage of Oblivion  
Iopno  
Grz  
Silvercrystal. ct  
MercuryDawn  
mamoru3193  
BeastWithin  
gunman  
2ndsly  
biggbull2  
iron elsar  
andlaissam  
kayra isis  
lycanoda  
Kenpach17  
DarkYami Motou  
Manga154  
Marionnette0116  
Phoenix182  
catsfissh  
sambit  
Talonspike  
Ten Commandments  
dagoredhel  
pac628  
Black Volcaona  
bloody wolf26  
shizuma12  
Isom  
Dark Dragen  
The Goddess of Darkness  
Magic IS WHAT  
Minako Uzumaki  
River Nailo-Chaos  
Kira Kyuu  
johnny89644  
Rune Dela Vega  
jsprx  
End of an Era  
Senjuto  
Kenesu  
Deltablacknaruto  
Baka Ecchi Kon  
WhoKnewIWouldWrite  
Deathwatch Razgriz  
11martin  
ryanshadow19  
TheDemonfoxHiddenWithin  
Ayame0217  
harry1817  
Blade1986  
ZariGS  
heavenzhell  
TheSutoikku  
Fayneir  
Dragon Wizard 91  
Final Cyn  
shadowaseno  
infinite-yami  
TheSilentJackofallTrades  
Dark Dragon of Amaterasu  
notgonnasay09  
m6l99 the second  
RX78-3  
The-Eighth-Sin  
Kelligor  
Sunny Lighter  
Kingswriter  
Fuyutaro son  
Anke14  
djjaca  
Shawis Relzair  
KitsuneDragon  
HiroJiyuNaka  
MasterZelva  
Irishfighter  
7 Winds  
Arsenic Snowflake  
K.S.T.M  
RudyCrims  
Train1  
KitsuneMaelstrom21

Keiko Mineko  
Snipa  
Shiek927  
Evil Long Penname Having Individual End  
Gaia-GoddessofEarth  
Marjo76  
GreenRena  
midnight-raven-wing  
Mikhail Inspired  
solitare  
rajvir  
CloeyMarie  
The Madness Of My Life  
raw666  
Karryn  
leighann101  
Naruto-lost-deathnote  
ParanoidSchizo91  
kanshisha kitsune  
germanyswarrior  
askas30  
kami no Kage  
ssjgokillo  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan  
NoLifeKing666  
santanaann  
doom13  
Burning Shadow Wolf  
Hawner  
just-alive  
1sunfun  
thekiler00  
Shinryu the Eternal Storm God  
kyuubinaruto634  
Sportsman  
OoOXylionOoO  
Kotias  
StormxD95  
demonkira  
Rydyian Gunn the Journeyman  
Konerok Hadorak  
StarGazingAtMidnight  
FlameDragon14  
Woodsymoments  
my-dear-fangirl  
LoverofLemon  
irenia  
OutlawJustice  
alkkhes  
Kingkakashi  
ob niixillis  
Animefangirl95  
dark-phantom-dragon  
Piacine  
Pharos nous  
Seta  
Vincent Avalon  
Slayer End  
tenrou29  
Villain84 Beta 01  
Valdimarian  
TheLastTest  
Phoenix-Amazone  
Liarana  
philae89  
JTFLAM  
zaika  
Blackmoony83  
Skoliro  
sakura-okasan  
Tsuh  
Cyntalan  
Kael Hyun  
ChaosRune  
stoddapb  
Botosai2001  
Kouka no Ryuu  
Firestorm2004  
Dericof Diname  
Little Morgsi  
Kuro Chidori  
Death123123  
lou2003us  
Gohan Zero  
zxasxc  
RANMACAT  
Faded Flight  
Akuma-Heika  
Dr. Blue22  
ultima-owne  
Will Rayne 

AriaSnow


End file.
